


Some Light Reading

by Chibitami



Series: OP OC: Minerva [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Kid tries to get into Minerva's nerdy shit, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Prompt for my OC from mysticaltigersorceress on Tumblr: "How long have you been standing there? (For kiddie :D)"
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OP OC: Minerva [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654321
Kudos: 14





	Some Light Reading

“…How long have you been standing there?”

Minerva’s cheeks turned pink, realizing she’d been caught. Though, to be fair, she hadn’t meant to spy on Kid; she’d just wanted to go to his room to tell him that dinner was ready. It wasn’t her fault that she’d caught him bent over at the foot of his bed, brows furrowed as he tried to read one of her books. “Just…for a minute or so,” she replied awkwardly, crossing her arms. “Why are you reading that?”

Now it was Kid’s turn to get flustered. “Well…I just…I wanted to see what it was about,” he replied. “You always say ‘Oh, I can’t party with you guys, I wanted to reread this section on–’” He randomly flipped to one of the pages and peered at the chapter title. “Neuro…Oh, what the fuck…Neuro-plas-ticity and sigh-nap-tic pruning.”

“Synaptic,” Minerva corrected with a small smile. She walked over and sat down on the bed next to Kid. “If you’re really so interested in this, you could have just asked me to explain it, you know.”

Kid scoffed. “Come on, you know I can barely keep up when you ramble on about this shit,” he replied. "Having you teach it would probably make me even more lost.“

Minerva’s smile widened and she gently took the book from Kid to turn to the first page. "I think you’ll find that I am a _very_ good teacher,” she said. “Here, we can go over the basics first, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. You know, the only foolish question is the one left unspoken!”

“God, you really do sound like a teacher,” Kid muttered, rolling his eyes. He smirked at her and not-so-subtly leaned against her while looking down at the book. “Might as well have some thick-ass glasses and a ruler to smack me across the knuckles.” He gave her a lewd grin.

Minerva raised an eyebrow and playfully swatted Kid’s hair. “I can think of a few more effective places to smack you, if I really wanted to punish you,” she teased. She pointed at the first page and rested her head on his shoulder. “Alright, Chapter One: The Anatomy of the Brain…”


End file.
